Dazzling Revenge
by Groudon199
Summary: I hate everybody in this school. Ever since she found out who I was dating, all the students started bullying me. One day, three new students who go by the name "The Dazzlings" showed up and performed a song in the cafeteria. Then, they asked me to join them and help take over the school. And I love it! [Mild language, infrequent suggestive dialogue, MLPEG:RR spoilers]
1. Friday

**A/N: The main character's name is Cloudflare. He has light orange skin (a bit lighter than Applejack's) and short green-blue hair, and he wears a plain black shirt and blue pants.**

* * *

><p>I walk through the hall en route to the cafeteria. Some of the students start quietly laughing. Just keep my head down, don't look at them...<p>

"Freak lover."

"Couldn't get a normal girl, huh?"

Having to endure this every day for the past six and a half months... I'm not sure how much more I can take. I'm getting closer and closer to dropping out. The principal keeps saying she'll take care of it, but nothing ever happens. Maybe I should ask her sister next time.

I arrive at the cafeteria, get my food, and sit at my usual table. A corner where nobody else sits. It's my only chance to get away from the verbal abuse. I eat my food in silence. At least I always have Pizza Friday to look forward to, especially when they're serving pizza bagels.

I still remember the day everything went to hell. The day she ruined my school life. And people say she's changed... Yeah, right. After the way she acted for the previous three years?

Suddenly, I hear a few students starting to sing. As I look at them, they don't seem familiar. One has long orange hair with yellow highlights, another has purple hair in pigtails held with... Are those shurikens? I know that one freshman can use her scooter in the hallway and that DJ can wear her headphones, but surely the line has to be drawn at actual weapons! The third one has light blue hair in a ponytail with dark blue highlights. Why are they singing...?

Their song starts getting the other students riled up.

"I can beat you!"

"Ha! You wish!"

"I so want this!

"Not if I get it first!"

As they repeat the chorus, the entire student body is singing along. I notice a strange green mist forming. Once the song is complete, everyone is arguing. What is going on? Three new students show up and perform a song about how they want to change the musical showcase to a battle, and all the students immediately go after each other...

I slouch in my seat, not wanting to get involved. I notice the blue-haired girl pointing in my direction and talking to the others. The orange-haired one takes out a sheet of paper and walks toward me. She writes something on it, leaves it on the table, and walks away. I look at the note.

"Meet us in the dimly-lit corner of the school after lunch."

I've walked past that area a couple times, so I know where it is. Why do they want to meet me there? Actually, what am I worried about? They're new here, so they don't know about my reputation. Maybe I can make a good first impression.

* * *

><p>I reach the dim corridor. I've always thought this area was shady-looking. Is the school district so cheap that they can't fix the lighting? I mean, they built that huge library. You think they'd be able to spring for replacement lights as well.<p>

As I slowly walk into it, I hear a voice behind me. "Glad you could make it." I turn around and see the same three students from earlier. "I assume you saw our performance," the girl with orange hair says.

"I did."

"I still didn't get any tacos," the girl with blue hair says.

"Enough with the tacos," the orange-haired girl says.

Today's Friday, not Tuesday.

"Huh..." The girl with purple hair looks a bit confused. "I don't sense any magic on him."

"I **knew** something seemed off when I walked by him," the blue-haired girl says.

Magic? "How come you weren't arguing with the other students?" the orange-haired girl asks.

"I've been yelled at enough in this school," I say.

"What do you mean?" the blue-haired girl asks.

I sigh, and look down. "I hate everyone in this school..."

"Go on..." all three say.

"There was a girl in this school that other students sometimes made fun of. We started hanging out over the summer, and began dating when the school year started. I knew this would make me a target, but I really liked her. She suggested we date in secrecy, which I was fine with. Then six months ago..." I feel tears starting to form. I can't believe I'm doing this... "Sunset Shimmer found out. She told the entire school that I was dating that girl. Since then... Since then, the other students either laugh at me, tease me, or beat me up..." This hurts so much... "We had to break up... and then she moved away..."

I start crying. Why did she tell the entire school...?

"Excuse us for a moment," I hear one of the girls say. I look up and see them turned away from me and talking amongst themselves. Why did I tell them that? Now they're gonna make fun of me as well.

They turn around. They're all grinning. "It sounds like you have a lot of contempt for this school," the orange-haired one says.

I wipe away the tears. "It's mostly for Shimmer, but yeah."

"Well, we plan to make this school adore us", the purple-haired one says. "If you want, we can make sure they never insult you again."

"What would I have to do?"

The blue-haired one walks toward me. "Don't worry about it. Just leave everything to us." She places a hand on my right shoulder. "All you have to do is join us."

The purple-haired one places a hand on my left shoulder. "We can help you show Sunset Shimmer what a mistake she made." I feel a flame burning inside me.

The orange-haired one walks toward me, then stops a few inches from my face. "The entire student body will know they shouldn't have messed with you."

They're right. This is my chance to get back at everybody. "Okay. I'm in."

"Excellent," the orange-haired one says as she walks behind me.

This is exactly what I needed. "Sunset Shimmer, you will rue the day you made me the laughingstock of the school."

* * *

><p>These girls, who collectively go by the name "The Dazzlings", decided to make me a drummer for their group while they're on-stage. Although I've only used an actual drumset once, I have a video game that uses a drumset-shaped controller to play it. I know the skills don't entirely transfer to the real thing, but I feel I could get used to it rather quickly.<p>

We walk into the gymnasium for the party they're holding for people competing in the, um, Battle. All of the students are already arguing with each other.

"Oh no!" the orange-haired girl, Adagio Dazzle, says in mock surprise. "No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!"

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it?" the blue-haired girl, Sonata Dusk, says. "I **knew** I used too much grape juice."

"It's **not** the fruit punch!" Adagio says. "It's us!"

"So **that's** why the fruit punch is awful..." I say.

"What do **you** know about good fruit punch?"

"Enough to know you'd be better off using something **other** than grape juice."

"You can't make fruit punch without at least **some** grape juice!"

"Well, maybe that's the problem!"

"I agree with Cloudflare," the purple-haired girl, Aria Blaze, says. "About the punch being awful, anyway."

"You guys are jerks..."

I see what bottle she's holding. "That's **apple** juice, not **grape** juice!"

Sonata looks shocked. "What?! No it's not!"

"Yes it is!" I grab the bottle and point to the label. "This is an apple! **Not** a bunch of grapes!"

"**That's** why the punch stinks..." Aria says.

"So I got them mixed up. Big deal! It's an easy mistake to make!"

What?! "What are you talking about? Even a **4-year-old** knows the difference between an apple and a grape!"

"Focus, you three," Adagio says. "By the time the Battle of the Bands starts, they'll be in even more of a tizzy." Tizzy...?

"There isn't going to **be** a Battle of the Bands!" We look toward where that voice came from. There are six girls standing next to each other. "We're gonna make sure of that," the purple-haired girl says. "Alright, girls, let's do this." They all hold hands. "Friendship... is... magic!" They all raise their arms.

...

...

Okay... Was something supposed to happen?

...

Hang on. Something about these girls seems familiar...

...

Obviously the one on their right is Pinkie Pie. Everybody in school knows her. The rainbow-haired girl is Rainbow Dash, possibly the most athletic girl in school. I've seen the others around, but I never got their names.

...

Oh, right! They did a song in the cafeteria on the day of the Fall Formal. I still have the ears and tail. That was a fun day.

...

Rainbow and the purple girl start talking quietly to each other.

...

The purple girl ran against Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal, right? Wish I could remember if she won. I assume she did, since Shimmer wasn't gloating on that Monday, but I never saw that girl around school again until today.

...

A small purple dog gets out of the purple girl's backpack and appears to be "talking" to her. Wouldn't putting an animal in there count as animal cruelty?

...

This has to be a record for longest awkward silence at CHS. I look around the room and see everyone staring at them. I spot a girl with red & yellow hair and a leather jacket. That girl... I glare at her. When she makes eye contact with me, she looks a bit nervous. Good.

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet!" I keep my gaze focused on Shimmer while Adagio is talking. "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up."

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trixie has anything to do with it!"

"Whatever, Trixie! **We're** the best band at CHS!"

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!"

The students begin arguing even louder than before, forcing my gaze away from her.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for," Adagio says. "Or rather, it found us."

"You said something about that before," I say. "What exactly are you looking for?" Those girls slowly walk out of the gym.

"Magic. Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not **these** girls. These girls are special."

Magic? "I'm not 'under your spell' either. At least, I don't think I am."

"We're not sure why you aren't. Maybe because you naturally hate the entire school. Also, we can sense their magic, which is stronger than the rest of these people's."

* * *

><p>We arrive at Adagio's house. She opens the garage door. Inside, I can see a guitar, bass, keyboard, and drumset.<p>

"Here's how this is gonna work," she says. "We already have the other instruments recorded. We'll play what we have, and you need to come up with a good drum beat for each song."

"Got it." Please don't screw this up...

I take my seat at the drumset, and Aria hands me a pair of headphones. I put them on, and Adagio starts the recording. I take the time to listen to the instrumentation, as well as their vocalizing. When the recording's over, I take a moment to get used to the kit. It's not too much different aside from an extra tom, a couple additional cymbals, being able to open and close the hi-hat, and likely having better rebound. I play a few different patterns, mentally comparing them to the song to see if they sound right. After several minutes, I find some I think will fit. "I think I got it. Play the song again, and give me a count-in." Adagio counts down, then presses play. I begin playing my pattern, being careful not to mess it up.

After I finish playing, they talk amongst themselves. "So? How was that?"

"I liked it," Sonata says.

"Not bad," Aria says.

"It was good," Adagio says.

I spend the next hour listening to 2 other songs and figuring out what the best drum beats should be. Luckily, the verse and chorus parts don't change mid-song, so I don't have to use a hundred different patterns in a 2-minute period.

* * *

><p>I open the door to my house. Today was the best day all year.<p>

My mother greets me. "Welcome home, sweetie," she says.

"Hi, Mom."

She picks up on my improved demeanor. "Well, somebody's in a good mood. You make a new friend today or something?"

"Three of them." I probably shouldn't tell her exactly what we're up to. "We're playing in the school's Battle of the Bands tomorrow."

"You mean the musical showcase?"

"It's a competition now. My new friends suggested the principals change it to make things more exciting."

"That sounds great. I'd be there to watch if I didn't have to be out of town all weekend."

I head to my room, change into sleep clothes, and play video games for a while. Since I can't practice on an actual kit, might as well use the next best thing.

At around 11:00, I decide it's time for bed. As I lie down, I get the feeling that tomorrow will be an interesting day.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. That night, I sleep better than I have all school year**.**


	2. Saturday - Afternoon

"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands," Principal Celestia announces. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" All of the students cheer. "We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!"

"But, as this is now a competition," Vice Principal Luna says, "we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?"

The students begin arguing again. I notice the green mist from the cafeteria returning, and it flows into the red jewels on the Dazzlings' necklaces.

"You feel that, girls?" Adagio says. "Our true power is being restored." The other two laugh. The girls from earlier enter the gym, and the Dazzlings stop laughing. "And that's **before** we've tapped into the strongest magic here."

"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell," Aria says. "How exactly are we supposed to **get** to their magic?"

"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else," Adagio says. "They just need a little **push** in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a **shove**."

Again with magic... "So what's the deal with this 'magic' stuff?"

"Hmm... I think we should tell him," Sonata says, "since he's on our side."

"I agree," Aria says. "It's not like he could do anything, anyway."

Adagio thinks for a moment. "Yeah, why not?" Now I'm thinking I probably shouldn't have asked.

"We're not actually from this world. We're from a place called Equestria, where the inhabitants are colorful, talking ponies."

I take it back. There's no way that's a thing. "So, let me guess. You three were ponies?"

Adagio scoffs. "Yeah, right... We were what they call the sirens."

Sirens? "You mean like the mythical creatures that would lure sailors to their deaths with their singing?"

"Not quite," Aria says. "Our singing would cause the ponies to start fighting with each other, and we feed off of that hatred and distrust." Okay, now it's making a bit more sense...

"Until that stupid Star Swirl the Bearded banished us to this place..." Sonata angrily says.

"You're not feeding off of my hatred for the school, are you?"

"As we said, you don't have any magic," Adagio says. "The ponies in Equestria, and for some reason the inhabitants of this school, do."

"Right. And you're absolutely certain this can get the school to stop bullying me?"

"Don't worry," Sonata says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. "When we have our true power again, going after you will be the last thing on their minds."

They begin laughing evilly. I join in, eager to see everybody pay.

* * *

><p>"The first group is... 'MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails'." Seriously? Those two? Well, this should be interesting...<p>

They start out trying to beatbox, then lead into the actual rapping. Oh boy...

Can I throw "DJ Snazzy Snails" out the door? I feel like that'd be doing everybody a favor. I think the only thing worse than these lyrics is their nonsensical freestyling.

After their performance, they proceed to drop the mics. Well, they were right about one thing. That just happened... whatever "that" was.

"Please do not drop the microphones," Principal Celestia says in a deadpan tone.

"I'm... not sure how they think they actually will move on," I say.

"I thought it was good," Sonata says.

Wait, what? "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I like freestyling."

"That's what you..." She didn't even pay attention to the lyrics. I quietly ask Aria, "Is she always this absent-minded?"

"You don't know the half of it," she says.

* * *

><p>The Rainbooms take the stage. They seem a bit nervous, and as I look around at the other people in the audience, I can see why. None are too pleased to see them.<p>

I spot a girl with blue hair sitting on the other side of the bleachers. She's bobbing her head to... Uh, why is she wearing headphones? I know she wears them around school all the time, or at least all the times I've seen her, but why would you attend a musical competition and not listen to the bands' music? That's like going to a Wondercolts football game and watching their softball team on your phone.

The Rainbooms start playing. Okay, what's up with the keytarist's outfit? I admit, it makes her look stunning, but it's only the first round. Save the flashy stuff for the finals. Also, I'm not sure if the headband is necessary.

As they reach the chorus, a pair of... Are those magnets? A couple magnets on strings latch onto the things hanging off of the keytarist's jacket... dress... thing... and start controlling her movements like a puppet. Is this what the Dazzlings meant by giving them a push?

The drummer turns one of the drum heads around and hits it with the kick pedal, causing confetti to fly out. Time and place, people... The keytarist is dragged toward the bassist, who kicks her away. A piece of confetti gets stuck in the singer's throat, and she starts coughing. The tambourine player hits her in the back with the tambourine and she coughs up the confetti piece.

I can tell this isn't going how they were hoping. Suddenly, a spotlight shines on the tambourine player, who tries running away from it. After some time, she's able to fake out the light and hide behind the drummer's podium. As the song ends, the keytarist is able to break free from the magnets, but her outfit rips. She starts crying.

Well... That was... something... The judges are the only ones applauding. At least the song was better than the S&S crap duo.

* * *

><p>"Told you everyone would give them a shove," Adagio says as we're walking backstage.<p>

"That was one hell of a shove..." I say.

I hear a couple people talking. As we get closer to them, one of them seems to be arguing.

"I **want** this, Twilight, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend..."

"That's not why -"

A third voice chimes in. "Come on, Twilight. We've got things to do."

"You really think you're gonna help them?!" the male voice says. "Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!"

As they walk past us, the purple Rainbooms member starts crying. This is exactly what other students have done to me...

Adagio chuckles. "Tears already? This is only the first round." The others laugh.

"I... I'm not sure if this is better than them picking on me..."

"Of course it's better," Adagio says. "Now, instead of going after you, they're going after each other. And remember, the Rainbooms are the biggest threat to our plan."

I still don't like it, but I decide to just go with it. "I guess you're right."

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions," Principal Celestia announces over the intercom.

"Better head back," Adagio says. "We're supposed to go on after Trixie."

As we approach the entrance to the backstage area, someone's standing in the corner. It looks like...

You!

"You're never gonna get away with this."

"Why? Because you didn't?" I feel the anger building. I can barely focus on what Adagio is saying. "Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High."

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" What a bunch of crap!

"Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun?"

"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band." Rage... Building...

"Probably afraid no one will want to see them play if she was in the group."

"Too bad! So sad!"

"If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done."

That line did it. I have to confront her now. "Do you remember me? Huh? Do you?"

"No, I... I've never seen you until yesterday."

Why doesn't she... "Fine, I'll refresh your memory. Hey, everybody! You know that crippled freak? Some loser's actually dating her!"

"...Cloudflare?!"

"That's right. My last 6 months at CHS has been an absolute nightmare! I've been laughed at, picked on, and even beaten up. All because of you!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!" I start to lose control. I grab her by the jacket. "You take over this school for three years and make my life a living hell, and **now** you're sorry?! You think I buy that crap?!" I feel the Dazzlings place their hands on my shoulders. I'm definitely going a bit far. I take a deep breath. "I don't know what the Rainboobs are planning, but they're not gonna stand in the way of me getting revenge on you and this entire school. You can count on that!" I give her a shove as I let go of her jacket, and I leave with the Dazzlings.

* * *

><p>We take the stage for round one. "Remember, girls," I hear Adagio tell the other. "We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored." I'm curious to know exactly what they mean, but this isn't the time to press the issue. They look at me, and I give a thumbs-up to signal I'm ready. This is the first time I've played in front of a crowd. Better not blow it. Sonata does a count-in, and we begin playing.<p>

Since the versions I worked with had them vocalizing instead of actual singing, this is the first time I'm hearing the lyrics. Not exactly subtle, what with "Now you've fallen under our spell".

Adagio finishes the song with an evil laugh. The crowd cheers. That performance was perfect. Easily the best so far, and I'm not just saying that because I'm in the group.

We head to the back as the next group sets up.

* * *

><p>The crowd cheers Trixie's performance. Honestly, based on the Rainbooms' other songs, she doesn't stand a chance at getting into the final round.<p>

"Next up: The Rainbooms."

The band takes the stage and begin their song. "Awesome as I wanna be", huh? So much arrogance in this competition...

Rainbow Dash, the lead guitarist/singer is all over the place on-stage, and the rest of the band clearly isn't liking it. Following the chorus, all lights shine on her as she does a guitar solo. My hunch was right. Even though they're both arrogant, this song's miles better than Trixie's.

I notice something happening on her head. Something's glowing... Are those... Are those animal ears? Is this the magic that the Dazzlings were talking about?

Suddenly, somebody tackles her and they stop playing. As the lights come on and the tambourine player runs away, I see it's...

Sunset Shimmer...

I **knew** she hadn't changed! That whole "I'm sorry" thing was just an act. She's just as rotten as ever.

"Now **that's** the bad girl we love to hate!" The crowd starts booing.

"I knew she was still trouble!"

"The **real** Sunset Shimmer is back!"

I see all of us are in agreement.

* * *

><p>As we walk past the principals, the Dazzlings start vocalizing.<p>

"What was **that** about?"

"Just a little... assurance," Adagio says.

Principal Celestia grabs a mic. "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals..."

Why the pause? Obviously it's Trix-

"The Rainbooms!"

Huh?!

"What?!"

"Huh?"

I'm with them. "I'm sorry, did she say..."

"This isn't over!"

How... Why did...

"Congratulations, girls. You deserve it."

I... Okay, I know the Dazzlings are behind this. But... why?

"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our-" Rainbow elbows Pinkie to get her to stop talking.

We walk onto the stage. "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms," Adagio says. "We are really looking forward to it." They start walking away, and I join them, still confused over this whole thing.

"Yeah, well not as much as we are!" I hear the crowd booing.

As we walk through the crowd, I hear Trixie complaining. "This is a travesty. A travesty!"

"It really is!" Adagio says. "The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis."

"And wanted it so much more," Aria says.

"Apparently this competition has no rules against physical confrontations," I say. I know they're not being sincere, but I am.

"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms," Adagio says.

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or get held up for some reason," Sonata says.

Trixie laughs sinisterly. What was that about...

* * *

><p>We arrive at the stage for the final round. The Rainbooms are currently setting up.<p>

"Shouldn't I be coming up with the drum line for the song we're doing?"

"Relax," Adagio says. "You'll have plenty of time for that."

After they finish setting up, Trixie and her band confront them. We're too far away to hear what they're talking about.

I see her snap her fingers, one of her band members pulls a lever, and suddenly the Rainbooms disappear into the stage. Seriously?

Adagio chuckles. "Told you someone would give them a shove."

"She didn't shove them," Sonata says. "She pulled a lever."

Aria sighs. "Go back to sleep, Sonata."

This is absurd. "**This** was your plan all along? Have the Rainbooms move on, only to have Trixie trap them so they can't advance? That's unnecessarily complicated. Why not just let the judges move Trixie into the finals? It accomplishes the same damn thing!"

"Look, _human_..." Adagio says angrily. "We can't get ahold of their magic the way they are. We have to break them."

"This was the best way to do it," Aria says. "And with them trapped, they're completely out of the way."

"Even though nobody told me she was gonna pull a lever," Sonata says.

"Shut up, Sonata," all 3 of us say.

I sigh. "Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Let's go," Adagio says. "You need to practice the last song."


	3. Saturday - Evening

The crowd cheers Trixie's performance again. "Well, the fireworks are a nice touch." I notice the Dazzlings glaring at me. "What? I didn't say the **song** was good."

"Actually, I **do** kinda like the fireworks," Sonata says.

Aria facepalms. "Geez, it's like there's two of her..."

"Try to top that!" ...Seriously? Has she even **heard** us so far?

"Oh, gosh!" Adagio says sarcastically. "I don't know if we **can**!" All of us laugh.

I sit at the drumset. This is it. The final round. Five minutes away from getting back at this school, according to the Dazzlings. I notice green mist rising from below the stage. Was that seriously all it took to break the Rainbooms?

Following a count-in, I begin playing as the pre-recorded music starts and the Dazzlings walk on-stage. They start with a vocalizing section. After about a minute, I notice they're still doing the same thing. Shouldn't we have moved to the verse by now? The green mist continues to flow into the Dazzlings' pendants. Hm... Maybe they're waiting until they have enough power.

As we finally reach the verse, I notice there's no mist rising through the stage anymore.

On the line "Feel the wave of sound as it crashes down", a couple red sound waves fly up and back down onto the crowd. When we reach the chorus, they start floating in the air and are surrounded by red auras. Their hair grows longer, they get wings... Wings that looks like bat wings... and ears... Ears like the ones that started to appear on Rainbow Dash. Are these their true forms?

Suddenly, I hear another band start playing. On the hill in the back, it's... the Rainbooms?!

I yell to the Dazzlings over the singing. "I thought they were trapped!"

"Not a problem," Adagio says. "We have more than enough power to eliminate them, now!"

"Eliminate? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"They're standing in our way! Do you want the school to respect you or not?!"

I notice the Rainbooms going through the same type of transformation as the Dazzlings did.

It's for the best. "Let's take 'em down!"

I immediately start playing. "So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a **real** Battle of the Bands?" Adagio says. "Then let's battle!"

What we have in store  
>All we want and more<br>We will break on through  
>Now it's time to finish you!<p>

Suddenly, a trio of dragon-type creatures with hooves and mermaid-type tails rush out from the Dazzlings. **These** must be their true forms! They fly around the Rainbooms, then rush at them. The Rainbooms try to retaliate with their own music, including a vocalization from the purple girl with wings. Adagio retaliates with her own, and then the other two join in. They're successfully able to knock the microphone out of her hands.

I stop playing, and Shimmer picks up the mic. Yes! We've done it! This school is ours!

"Wait a minute..." I talk quietly to myself. "If we end up ruling the school... Wouldn't everything go back to the way it was before the Fall Formal? Four people using fear to get what we want?" I shake my head. "No. I'm not like her. We're doing this to make the school better. ...Right?"

She removes her jacket, and a drum beat plays. She starts singing. After a few lines, she picks up the purple girl, who joins Shimmer on vocals. The Dazzlings rush in.

Somehow, the Rainbooms are able to unleash a rainbow shockwave and blow the Dazzlings back. Shimmer starts hovering, and undergoes the same transformation as the rest of the band, who all join her in the air. A rainbow rushes into the clouds and merges to form a... sphere of energy with wings.

The crowd is free of the Dazzlings's control. The energy sphere forms a... It's a... A unicorn with wings. It blasts both forms of the Dazzlings with a beam of light, and I can barely see their pendants crack and break.

As the light fades, I look at the drumset, not caring about anything else. We've lost...

We will be adored  
>Tell us that you want us<br>We won't be ignored...

And now they suck... I hear them get booed off-stage.

I can hear the Rainbooms rush on-stage.

Well, **now** my school life is over. Hell, my entire **life** is pretty much over. I went from being tormented to being completely hated. I'll forever be associated with the sirens. Maybe I should just move away. It worked for my girlfriend...

* * *

><p><em>"So, let me guess. You three were ponies?"<em>

_Adagio scoffs. "Yeah, right... We were what they call the sirens."_

_Sirens? "You mean like the mythical creatures that would lure sailors to their deaths with their singing?"_

_"Not quite," Aria says. "Our singing would cause the ponies to start fighting with each other, and we feed off of that hatred and distrust." Okay, now it's making a bit more sense..._

_"Until that stupid Star Swirl the Bearded banished us to this place..." Sonata angrily says._

* * *

><p>Why did I stay with them after that? Hell, why did I agree to join them in the first place? I've seen enough movies to know the bad guys always lose. I guess I hated the students so much, I was blind to common sense. I feel myself start to cry.<p>

I hear footsteps approaching. "Hey there..."

It's Sunset Shimmer. I can't bring myself to look up. "Go ahead. Rub it in. I deserve it."

She sighs. "Listen..." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "When I said I was sorry, I truly meant it. I really have changed."

I sniffle. "I just wanted everybody to stop bullying me... I've wanted it ever since that day..." I wipe my eyes and look up at her. "When the sirens came to me and said they could help, I wasn't sure they could actually do anything. Saying they'd get back at you as well was what tipped the scales. Even now, I still want to hate you. I want to hate you even more for getting in my way and further ruining my school life. But I know you had nothing to do with it. It's nobody's fault except my own..."

"It's not your fault," the purple girl says. "The sirens were manipulating you."

"It doesn't matter now... Everyone has an **actual** reason to hate me."

"Don't you have any friends?" Sunset asks.

"No. I had a couple at the start of the year, but when you told everyone I was dating her, they wanted nothing to do with me."

"Some friends **they** were," I hear Rainbow say.

"Well... If you forgive me," Sunset says, "maybe I could be your friend."

Sunset Shimmer being my friend, huh? Hm...

I've heard rumors that she changed her ways after the Fall Formal, but I've always thought that was a bunch of crap. There's no way somebody who's ruled the school since her freshman year could suddenly become nice.

And yet... And yet, I just saw her help defeat the sirens.

Maybe she **has** changed.

I smile. "Sure. I think I'd like that." I stand up, and we shake hands. "I'm keeping a close watch on you, though. Better not try anything funny again."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Is... that a yes?

"Ooh, a Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie says. "She **definitely** means it."

"Okay then... Can you get the students to not resent me?"

"I'll do my best," Sunset says, "but it might take a while. It wasn't until tonight that I was still hated."

I look at the other girls. "What about all of you? Can I be friends with you girls as well?"

They smile.

"Sure!"

"Absolutely."

"Of course!"

Oh, right. "I just remembered, we haven't actually been introduced. My name's Cloudflare. I like video games, I play the drums, and I'm the most-hated kid in school." I say that with a smile, trying not to let it bother me.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," the purple girl says. "I'm a pony princess from the land of Equestria."

"If the Dazzlings didn't tell me who they were, I'd find that a little hard to believe."

Her dog jumps onto her shoulder. "And this is Spike."

"Pleased to meet'cha." Did that dog just...?

"A talking dog... Sure, why not? Not like this week can get any stranger..."

"Name's Applejack," the girl with the cowboy hat says. "Bass player for the Rainbooms and one of the most honest people you'll ever meet."

"I'm Pinkie Pie. Drummer and member of the official CHS event planning committee."

"I am Rarity," the other purple-haired girl says. "I play the keytar and design fabulous outfits for the Rainbooms."

"Um... I'm... Flutt..." The other pink-haired girl trails off.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Flu... Flu...hy..." She seems nervous.

"One more time?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm... Fluttershy... I, um... I play the tambourine, and I love animals."

"And I'm Rainbow Dash! Captain of the CHS soccer team, lead singer and guitarist for the Rainbooms, and totally awesome!"

Yeah, I figured that from their song. "Man, this has been an interesting week. I've probably had more fun the past couple days than the... entire..." Of course! "I just realized... Joining the Dazzlings was probably the best thing I could've done."

"What?! You're not serious, are you?" Rarity asks.

"Before yesterday, I had nothing. Every day, students would bully me, either physically or verbally. I was actually considering dropping out just so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I probably made the teasing worse..." I smile. "but at least now I have seven friends who will stand by me." They smile as well.

...Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna be eaten alive. I have to try to do something about this. Some of the crowd is still here. "Can I have a mic?" Rainbow looks on the side of the stage and finds one. She hands it to me.

I tap the mic to make sure it's on. "Um, excuse me. Everyone? Can I have your attention, please?"

Immediately, I'm met with a chorus of boos.

I speak a little louder. "I know, I deserve it. Please, just let me explain myself." They quiet down. "When Sunset Shimmer told everybody who I was dating, I thought my school life was effectively over. Most of you laughed at me, some would tease me, and a couple of you even beat me up. I was ready to drop out. Then yesterday, the Dazzlings showed up. While all of you were being manipulated by their songs, I wasn't affected. I think the hatred towards the entire student body that was bottled up inside me was able to shield me from their magic. The Dazzlings seem to have picked up on this, and they tricked me into thinking that by siding with them, they'd help make everyone stop degrading me."

"He's not the one at fault." I look to my left and see Sunset with her own mic. "I know more than anyone that he doesn't have a single mean bone in his body. After I revealed his secret relationship to the school - again, I apologize - he looked really depressed every time I saw him. He didn't even lash out at anyone."

"I thought you said you didn't remember me."

"I didn't, but I still saw you in the halls." She turns her attention back to the crowd. "The Dazzlings were manipulating him, just like they manipulated all of you."

"I forgave Sunset for what she did to me, and I forgive the students who talked me down all these months. I can only hope that you'll forgive me as well. If I have to grow pony ears and help take down the next evil entity that threatens the school for that to happen, then so be it."

Speaking of evil entities, there's one thing about all of this I don't understand. I hope they haven't gone too far. I drop the microphone and run off-stage.

"Hey, you're not supposed to drop the mics!"

* * *

><p>I find the Dazzlings on the sidewalk closest to the stage. "Hello, Dazzlings."<p>

They turn their attention to me. "What do **you** want?" Adagio says, irritated.

"I have one more question. After this, I'll leave you alone forever."

Aria sighs. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Why did you recruit me? According to you, I'm just a normal person with no magic."

"Correct," Adagio says. "You **are** a normal person with no magic, just like almost everybody at that school."

Really? "I don't understand. Why did you say everyone had magic in them?"

"What we sensed was hatred and negativity. Everyone, whether they're from Equestria or this world, has some of both within them, but yours was the strongest we've ever sensed from one pony or person. For some reason, we weren't able to feed off of it in the same way as the others. We wanted to try getting ahold of it directly by taking advantage of whatever was causing it."

"Which paid off," Aria says. "As we found out, we were able to take in that hatred by touching you."

"So every time you were holding onto my shoulders..."

"That's right."

"I kinda liked it," Sonata says.

"The feeding or the touching?"

"Both!"

...

Awkward...

"Um... Right... So since you didn't really need me, what were you going to do with me if your plan succeeded?"

"Our plan wasn't to get just the school to adore us," Adagio says. "When we were done with CHS, we were going to spread our dark magic across the entire town, and eventually the world. After we took down the Rainbooms, we'd kick you out. After all, what use would the sirens have for someone like you at that point? You might have a lot of distrust, but we could get far more from thousands of people at once."

And the truth is out. "I see..." I turn around and start to leave.

Perhaps I should tell them.

I face them again. "Oh, and thanks for letting me join."

"Huh?"

"If it weren't for you recruiting me, my life would still be miserable. Because of all this, I've made up with Sunset Shimmer and I actually have friends again. Yes, the entire school probably hates me now, and my attempts to ease their anger likely failed, but that's a small price to pay." I walk toward them. "I'd ask you to be my friends as well, but I doubt any of you know anything about friendship." I focus my gaze on Sonata, and I smile. "It's a shame, Sonata Dusk. I feel you and I could've been great friends." Her expression remains unchanged. I turn around. "Oh well. Too bad! So sad!" I walk back to the stage.

* * *

><p>I return to the stage. Much of the crowd has dispersed.<p>

"What was that all about?" Sunset asks.

"Just had to tie up some loose ends," I say. I yawn. "Man, what a day. All this being evil seems to have tired me out."

"Yeah, it **is** gettin' kinda late," Applejack says.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight?" Pinkie asks. "We're having another sleepover."

"Uh..." Hanging out with seven girls in their sleepwear? A scenario a lot of guys would love to be in, but... "I think I'll pass. I just wanna go to sleep for the night. Maybe some other time."

"Aw, come on... Please?"

...

Now that I think about it, why not? They're just friends. "Okay..."

"WOO-HOO!" Gah, ears!

"Yeah..." I think my hearing's still intact. "I need my sleep clothes, though. Give me the address and I'll be over as soon as I can."


	4. Saturday - Night

I arrive at Pinkie's house about 30 minutes after packing my clothes. I'm starting to feel a bit nervous. This is the first sleepover I've ever been to, and it's with seven girls. Hopefully her parents aren't super strict about something like this. I ring the doorbell.

The door opens. "Glad you could make it!" Pinkie says.

"Last time somebody said that, I was tricked into helping an evil trio try to take over the school."

She chuckles. "Don't worry. We're the good guys."

I look at her clothing. Her shirt is light blue with balloons on it, it has a pink bow, and the shoulder straps and hem are purple. She's wearing matching blue shorts, only without balloons, and her slippers are blue with the same pink bows as her shirt.

"Where are the others?"

"Upstairs," she says, "but they're not ready yet." She looks at my clothes. "And unless you sleep in your school clothing, neither are you."

"I have a change of clothes in my bag. Is there somewhere I can change in the meantime?"

"Use this room. Nobody else is coming tonight." She starts to walk upstairs. "Make sure you knock before entering. Second door on the right."

I set my bag down and open it. Nothing fancy for clothes: Dark blue sweatpants, black shirt.

As I'm changing out of my regular pants, I notice something in the corner of my eye. I look in that direction and see somebody looking at me. I leap back in surprise and hide behind part of the couch. Everything about her is grey, aside from her white T-shirt and blue pants. How long has she been standing there?!

"Um... Hello..."

...

"Uh... Do you know Pinkie Pie?"

"I'm her sister. Maud. This is Boulder, my pet rock." I notice she does have a rock in her hand.

"Uh, right..." Pet rock? I thought that fad died out decades ago. "I'm Cloudflare."

...

"I-if you don't mind, can I finish getting changed by myself? I don't feel comfortable with an audience."

Without saying another word, she walks upstairs. **She's** Pinkie's sister?

I put my pants on, then walk upstairs. Second door on the right...

Ah, here it is. I knock. "Come in!" I open it. Pinkie notices my clothes. "You really seem to like those colors, huh?"

"I've always tried not to stand out, so I stuck with dark clothing.

The girls say hi. This is a sight I could get used to. All of them look stunning. Rarity's wearing what looks like a purple dress with a blue bow and purple slippers. Fluttershy, who's petting Spike, is wearing a green shirt with a purple collar and green pants, both with butterflies on them that match her hair clip. Twilight is wearing a yellow shirt with a pink collar and yellow pants... With pink hearts? I kinda expected something to do with magic, but I guess that works. Applejack is wearing a blue one-piece... Gah, what are those things called? Whatever it is, it has light blue apples on it and yellow buttons, and she's also wearing blue slippers.

"About time you got here," Rainbow says. She's wearing a white T-shirt with red sleeves and a rainbow lightning bolt on the front. Her pants are blue and a bit sparkly, while her slippers are red and yellow. "Think you can control your hormones while in a room with seven girls in their PJs?" she teases.

I nervously chuckle. "I think I can manage." I take another look around. "Where's Sunset?"

"She's still getting dressed," Twilight says.

I look at Pinkie. "So, uh... I met your sister..."

"Maud? She's something, isn't she?"

Well, you got that right. "She walked in on me when I was changing."

"Sorry about that. I forgot to tell her we'd be having someone else over."

I notice Rainbow and Applejack are playing a video game. I check it out. It's a beat-em-up fighting game, and one that I'm pretty good at. "Got a third controller?" Pinkie hands me one.

* * *

><p>I've got it! Just a few more attacks...<p>

Suddenly, Rainbow hits the console and shuts it off.

"Seriously?! I had that won!"

"I doubt it."

"I was ahead by one stock!" I look at Applejack. "Is she always a sore loser like this?"

"Pretty much."

"Geez, I'd hate to see how she gets when her soccer team is losing..."

I feel Rainbow grab my arm. "Dude, don't even freakin' joke about that..."

I hear the door open. "Sorry I took so long." I look toward it and see Sunset Shimmer.

Wow... She looks... Wow... Her shirt, pants, and slippers are purple, with a sun on the shirt in the same colors as her hair and two stripes of orange and light yellow at the bottom of her pant legs.

And her hips... How did I never notice those before?

"Hormones still in check?"

"Huh?" Rainbow snaps me out of my gaze. "Uh, y-yeah, of course."

"Uh... Are you okay?"

I look at Sunset. "Me? Never better!" I give a nervous chuckle. "You look great, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. You look pretty good yourself, too." I feel myself start to blush.

"You might wanna be a bit more subtle," Applejack whispers to me.

I close my eyes and try to clear my mind. "Right, then..." I pick up the controller that I think I dropped when I saw Sunset. "So Rainbow, you up for a rematch? Or are you too scared of losing?"

"I'm not scared! You are so on!"

For this game, I decide to go with a character I don't normally use. As the match begins, I'm having a bit of trouble focusing. My thoughts keep going back to Sunset. I still can't believe she looks like... that! Before I know it, the game is over, and Rainbow's easily kicked my butt.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asks. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I'm fine. One more time."

I use my best character this time. Hopefully I can avoid thinking about you-know-who. It's a lot closer this time around, but I still lose.

I might need to talk with someone. Just to get it off my chest. I walk over to the other side of the room.

"Rarity, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?"

"Well... It's about Sunset."

"You're smitten with her, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Dropping the controller when she enters the room doesn't exactly count as subtle."

I sigh. "I'm not sure. Every time I've seen her, she's looked like a tough girl because of the jacket. When I saw her tonight... I apologize if this doesn't sound very gentleman-like, but... Her hips are just... I didn't know they looked like that."

She looks a bit annoyed. "Oh. I see how it is..."

"Sorry, Rarity. I'm a guy. We can't help but notice things like that."

"Well, you should start by having a conversation with her. Just be yourself, and try not to think about her, erm... figure."

"Right..." I look at Sunset, who's sitting on the bed and doing something on her phone. I stand up, walk to the other side, and lie down.

She looks behind her. "Tired already?"

"A little. It's been a long day. Being evil really takes a lot out of you."

"Tell me about it..."

I sit up and cross my legs. "So what happened? You ruled CHS for 3 years, then all of a sudden, you changed your ways."

She sighs, then turns around. "I might as well, especially after what I did to you." She pauses. "Several years ago, I was living in Equestria. I was one of Princess Celestia's top students. One day, she showed me a mirror, where I saw myself as a powerful alicorn that could rule Equestria. I saw something else as well, but I wasn't able to get a good look at it because she got me away from it. She wouldn't tell me more about the mirror, so I started researching it behind her back, but she and her guards caught me. She refused to make me a princess, and didn't want to be my teacher anymore. While her guards were escorting me out of the castle, I was able to get away from them and escaped through the mirror, which happened to be a portal to this world."

"So when you came here, you wanted to rule this place?"

"Not quite. I remembered reading about the Elements of Harmony, which were used by the princesses to protect Equestria. The most powerful of the Elements, the one that controls the other five, was never found. I figured if I waited long enough, somepony was bound to find it and I could use it for myself to take over Equestria. In the meantime, I pretty much took over the entire school, including ruining the friendships of these girls. Then after a couple years of checking the portal, I was able to go through it. Luckily, not only had Twilight found the sixth Element, she was staying in the castle that night. I swapped her crown with the one being given to the Princess of the Fall Formal, which happened to look exactly like it. I almost got away scot-free, but I tripped over Spike's tail and woke her up. I tried running back to the mirror, but she managed to catch up. She tackled me and the crown went through the portal. When I came back, Fluttershy had found it first and turned it into the principal. Twilight followed me here, reunited the girls, and tried to stop me from using the crown to take over this world, which was never my plan. The night of the Fall Formal, I wore the crown and transformed into a raging she-demon. For a couple minutes, I was able to hypnotize the students, and I was gonna use them to help me invade. Twilight drew the power from it and used that to defeat me. When she went back, her new friends taught me everything they know about friendship, and since then, I've regretted those past actions."

...

Gonna be honest. I wasn't expecting **that**. "So... You were on track to become a princess like Twilight was, but things weren't going how you wanted, so you ran away and plotted your revenge?"

"That's the short version, yes."

"Sounds like you were really selfish."

"Yeah, I was a real jerk..."

I wouldn't say "jerk". More like -

"So what about you? What happened after I... exposed your secret?" I sigh. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, I want to. It's just the first time I've actually tried to remember everything." I take a deep breath. "I still don't know how it came to that. We were so careful to avoid PDAs when others might've been around..."

"I saw you two holding hands when you left Sugarcube Corner the day before."

I put my head in my hands. "Ah, damn it. I **knew** it was some stupid mistake..." Stupid, stupid, stupid... "Now I hate myself. How could I have been so careless..."

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I look up. "After that, almost every student would laugh at me. On a good day, I'd get teased just a couple times. A few times, I was physically abused. The worst part... Me and my girlfriend were forced to break up. The teasing got worse for her, and she eventually had to move to another school..."

"So **that's** why I stopped seeing her in the hall..."

"I lost my friends as well. Instead of standing behind me, they just stopped talking with me. After the Fall Formal, I heard rumors that you had changed. Of course, I thought those were false. Then the Dazzlings showed up yesterday, and... Well, you know the rest."

"I'm really sorry for all that."

"I know you are. I think what made things worse was I didn't have any friends when I needed them the most."

"You probably need them even more now," Applejack says. "The students are gonna be much more brutal." I notice that all of the girls have been listening to what we were saying.

I smile. "You're right. I'm glad I actually have some again."

As everyone returns to what they were doing, I head over to Fluttershy and Spike.

"So, uh, Spike..."

"What's up?"

Still not used to that. "Twilight's a pony from Equestria. What are you over there?"

"I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!"

A ferocious dragon becoming a cute puppy? "Pretty sure you're exaggerating just a little."

"Well, maybe a little..."

"He's a baby dragon in Twilight's world," Fluttershy says.

"I see. That makes more sense."

* * *

><p>I can't get to sleep. My mind keeps racing. I keep worrying about how badly the other students are gonna hate me, as well as trying to sort out what I think of Sunset. Maybe a glass of water will help me sleep. Or maybe I just want an excuse to distract myself from those thoughts. Either way, I can't just lie here. I get out of the sleeping bag Pinkie let me use and quietly step over the others. On one step, I hear the floor creek slightly. I hope that didn't wake anybody. I head downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

After turning on the light, I check the cabinets until I find the one with glasses in it. I get one out, then fill it with water. As I turn around, I see someone else entering the kitchen.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing still awake?"

"Um... I heard a noise, and I saw you weren't in your sleeping bag... I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"I can't sleep. I'm worried about what'll happen at school. I mean, I know I have you girls now, but I don't know exactly what the other students are gonna do. Are they gonna just glare angrily? Are they gonna keep up the name calling? Am I gonna get in more fights?" I sit down at the counter.

"Just try to stay positive." She sits down as well. "Besides, you and Sunset told everybody tonight that it's not your fault."

"Yeah, but not everybody believed that Sunset changed until she helped defeat the Dazzlings."

"Sometimes, having friends can help you get through a tough time. You could keep to yourself, but that'll just make things worse. Which... I guess you already know..."

I smile. "As long as I have you girls as my friends, I think I'll be just fine." Fluttershy smiles back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot another person. It's Maud. She's really good at sneaking around.

"Hey, Maud. Can't sleep, either?"

...

"Boulder is thirsty."

I'm... not sure why a rock would need anything to drink, but... "Here." I had her my glass of water. "I'm done with it, anyway." She takes it, then leaves the kitchen. "I've never seen two siblings who are more opposites than those two..." I hear Fluttershy giggle. "I'm gonna see if I can get to sleep now. Thanks for talking with me."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

We walk upstairs and into Pinkie's room. Everyone else is still sleeping. As Fluttershy gets into her sleeping bag, I spot Sunset. She looks cute when she's asleep. I get into my bag and close my eyes. After talking with Fluttershy, I'm not as worried about what the other students are gonna say.


	5. Epilogue

*****Sunday*****

We arrive at the statue in the front of the school.

"So this is the portal..." I put my arm through it, and on the other side, it looks like an orange pony leg. I pull it out, and it returns to being an arm. I look at Twilight. "I hate that you have to leave so soon."

"So do I. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to. Its citizens need me. But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to."

"What's the deal with the portal, anyway? Every time I've leaned against here, nothing happened."

"Last time I came here, the portal would only be open every 30 moons. Then a couple days ago, Sunset Shimmer told me what was going on here, so I tried finding a way to open the portal whenever I want."

I look at Sunset. "How did you tell her if the portal was closed?"

"I have a book that I would use to write to Princess Celestia. Whatever I write in my copy would show up in hers. It's the only thing I held onto when I ran away. I guess Twilight has it now."

I sigh. "I just can't get over that I'm losing a friend so soon..."

"Hey, cheer up," Twilight says. "This isn't goodbye. It's just goodbye 'til next time."

I smile. "You're right. I still have six other friends."

"That's the spirit!" She looks at Spike. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They walk through the portal and return to Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>***Monday***<strong>

I arrive at the school. Time to face my new reputation. "Well, it's now or never." I walk toward the doors. This feels like the longest walk of my life.

I open the doors and enter the school.

I walk through the halls en route to my homeroom. I nervously look at the other students, afraid of what they're gonna say. Surprisingly, most of them are only looking at me. A few talk amongst each other. This, I can tolerate. I honestly expected things to be much worse. Guess my little speech worked after all.

I walk into Mr. Turner's classroom without incident and take my seat.

"Psst, Cloudflare." I look to my right. It's one of my classmates. "I heard about how you turned evil over the weekend. What happened?"

"I was manipulated into helping a trio of evil creatures from another world."

He chuckles. "I'd call you a liar, but after what happened at the Fall Formal, anything's possible in this school."

"How are the other students taking all of this? From what I've seen, they're not as confrontational as before."

"Well, most of the people I've talked with aren't holding you responsible for what happened. They also feel sorry for what they put you through because of Sunset Shimmer."

"Um, excuse me, Cloudflare?" I look behind me. "I talked with your old friends this morning. They're really sorry for abandoning you, and want to be friends with you again."

Seriously? After this long, they want to patch things up? "Sorry, but no," I tell her. "The fact that they abandoned me in the first place made me strongly reconsider our friendships. Besides, I have true friends now. Friends that will stand by me whenever something like those six months might happen again." I turn back around and wait for the first class to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>***Three months later****<strong>

"Thanks again for helping me clean out the hamster habitat," Fluttershy says.

"No problem. I used to have a hamster as a pet, so I'm kinda used to this stuff."

"Are you sure you can't stick around?"

"I'd love to, but I have to help Pinkie make muffins for an upcoming party." I check the clock. "Actually, I need to be there pretty soon."

"I never expected somebody would be so busy on their birthday."

I walk toward the exit. "I just think of it as another normal day. Yes, I celebrate it, but I don't like making a big deal out of it."

"I see..."

As I leave the rescue center, I tell Fluttershy I'll see her later. I get on my bicycle and head for Sugarcube Corner.

The last couple months of the school year went way better than I could've hoped for. Not only did the original teasing stop, the students were very sympathetic about that night. They understood I had nothing to do with what the sirens did. Yes, Trixie and a couple freshmen kept up the insults, but I expected something like that. Though Trixie's were limited to how her band "kicked my band's butt" at the Battle...

Hang on... Pinkie wants me to help her with a party on my birthday. Is she...?

Nah. I already told her I'm not a party person. Besides, I made her Pinkie Promise she wouldn't throw one for me. She **has** to honor that.

I arrive at the bakery. As soon as I open the door, Mrs. Cake welcomes me.

"Hi, Mrs. Cake. I'm here to help Pinkie."

"She's upstairs. Second door on the left."

"Upstairs?" Why would she be upstairs? The kitchen's on the main floor. I walk upstairs and find the door.

Wait a second...

Seriously, Pinkie?

Without opening the door, I yell to whoever's on the other side. "Hey, Pinkie Pie! If you wanted to surprise me with a party, you should've met me in the kitchen, then sent me up here!"

I open the door, and I can see everyone is disappointed. "Aw... You're no fun..." Pinkie says.

I look around. There are balloons, streamers, and a cake. "Pinkie, I told you not to throw a party for me. You even Pinkie Promised."

"Oh, **I** didn't do this. I would **never** break a Pinkie Promise."

"The rest of us put this together," Rainbow says. "You think you could be just a **little** grateful?"

"Sorry, Rainbow. I told Pinkie that I don't like parties."

"Well, don't think of it as a party," Applejack says. "Think of it as spending your birthday with friends."

"I guess..." I notice there are only five of them here. "Couldn't you girls get Twilight to come?"

"We tried," Rarity says, "and she even said she'd love to. Unfortunately, she has an important princess matter to attend to, and she couldn't reschedule. However, she did wish you a happy birthday."

"The downfalls of being the Princess of Friendship... What about Sunny?"

"She's getting her present to you ready," Rainbow says.

"Now come on!" Pinkie says. "Let's get this not-party started!"

* * *

><p><strong>***Later that day***<strong>

"Why can't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it's a surprise," Rarity says.

"Not even a hint?"

"You already ruined one surprise," Pinkie says. "You're not ruining this one! In fact, just to make sure..." Pinkie walks behind me. Suddenly, my vision is obscured by a pair of hands.

"Come on, is this necessary? I promise I won't peek."

"We don't trust you," all five say.

We continue our walk to Applejack's house... or rather, they continue walking me there.

After a couple minutes, we stop, and I hear a door open.

"Okay, ready for your present? One... Two... Two and a half... And... Three!" Pinkie moves her hands and I open my eyes.

I see a drumkit. It has a big orange bow on the front of the bass drum.

Oh my gosh! I... I don't know what to say... I walk up to it. The shell is red and yellow.

"So you like it?" Pinkie asks.

**Like** it? "I **love** it!"

"I knew you would."

I turn around. Standing behind me is Sunny. I immediately pull her into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

We kiss. "Well, I couldn't have done it without everybody's help."

"How'd you know I wanted one?"

"I know you like playing Pinkie's spare kit, but you can't use that one forever. I couldn't afford this on my own, so I asked the others to pitch in as well."

I look at the others. "Thanks, everyone. This is definitely the best gift I've ever gotten. If I could kiss all of you, I would, but I don't think my girlfriend would be too pleased."

"How about you kiss me once for each of them?"

"That works." Sunny and I kiss five times. "And one more for you." This one lasts a bit longer than the others.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this lovey-dovey stuff," Rainbow says.

"Aw, what's wrong, Dashie? Jealous?" Sunny teases.

"Me? Jealous? No way! This is just getting too mushy for me."

"I'm with Rainbow," Pinkie says. "Not everybody wants this to turn into a romance story at the end."

"Pinkie, I don't think that's what she - Wait, story?"

"Don't bother, dude," Rainbow says to me. "It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

I really want to figure this girl out, but I'll save it for another day. Right now, I have a drumset to try out.

I wonder if they'll let me do this today. "Hey, AJ. Do you have a speaker dock?"

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"I want to play a song. I figured since today's my birthday, you girls would finally let me play this one."

"If it's the one I think it is, no way!" Rainbow says. "We already told you you're not playing anything from the sirens while we're here!"

"It's just this one time! Besides, what does it matter? I'm the only one that'll be playing! It's also partially my song! I wrote the damn drum line!"

"It matters because we're the Rainbooms, not the Dazzlings!"

"Um, maybe we should let him," Fluttershy says. "I mean, it **is** his birthday."

"I agree with Fluttershy," Rarity says. "I don't see the harm in it. He's not a siren." The others nod in agreement.

Rainbow sighs. "Fine..."

"Alright!" Applejack gets out a speaker dock as I look through the songs on my phone. I decide to go with "Welcome to the Show". I'm still glad I transferred the original mix to my phone. I set the song to play when someone taps the screen, and I put it on the dock.

I sit down at the kit. I play a short beat to make sure it sounds good. I give a thumbs-up to show I'm ready, and Sunny starts the song.

As I'm playing, I still can't believe I have my own drumkit. As I reach the heavy part, I start really getting into it. It's been three months since I last played this song, and I'm playing with just as much intensity as I did that night.

As soon as I finish, I notice everybody staring in surprise. "What?" I turn my head to look behind me. What the...

I see a pair of bat-like wings. "Wings..." I put a hand on my back, and I can feel their bases. "Siren wings..." I move my hand to my head. "And pony ears..." I look at the others. "I'm not hallucinating, right? I actually have these?"

They nod.

"Well... This is gonna take some getting used to."


End file.
